Docteur love : la nouvelle psychologue de Konoha!
by Killy In-the-desert
Summary: Tsunade se morfond dans son bureau et décide de se trouver un emploi en parallèle avec celui d’Hokage : Psy! Elle découvrira bien vite que Konoha est une ville remplie à craquer de névrosé et autres traumatisés.Chap 4!
1. Docteur love!

Style de la fic : Humour, débilité en tout genre et Yaoi.

Couples : Pas vraiment de couples puisque tout ce passe dans le bureau de Tsunade mais des référence à Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Lee, Sakura/Kakashi et éventuellement d'autres… Je doit avouer que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes couples préférés seulement l'idée m'est venue dans ce sens…

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 1 : Docteur Love.

Le village semblait calme et paisible en ce bon matin de printemps. Tsunade était à moitié avachie sur son bureau, sa joue s'écrasant lâchement dans la paume de sa main. Elle regardait le paysage par sa fenêtre avec le visage de quelqu'un qui semble prêt à subir la fin du monde sans bouger d'un pouce.

« _Hokage c'est vraiment chiant… rien à faire, même pas moyen d'aller boire un peu ou de jouer au poker. Si au moins je pouvais me trouver quelque chose de VRAIMENT intéressant à accomplir …_ »

Shizune entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle semblait un peu dans les vapes et ses joues étaient rosit par la gêne. Elle s'approcha de la jeune(vieille?) femme.

Shizune- Euh… Tsunade-sama… J'aurais un petit conseil à vous demander.

La femme en question releva son regard de déprimée vers Shizune, son visage écrasée cette fois-ci sur ses phalanges. Elle répondit avec un semblant de grognement.

Tsunade- humhh?

Shizune- C'est que… Vous savez, Je connais Iruka depuis un certain moment et il est tellement gentil avec les enfants et…

Tsunade- Shizune… Ma petite élève adorée qui a des vues sur le gentil Irukaaaaa! Quel est le problèeme? Tu ne sais pas comment l'approcher? Invite-le à prendre un verre de saké en quelque part!

Elle s'était soudainement relevée, ses yeux pétillant de malice (C'est connu à quel point la medic-nin adore se mêler des affaires des autres…) et portant un magnifique sourire béat. Shizune la fixa un moment, perplexe. Enfin, elle sourit puis ajouta à son sensei avant de partir :

Shizune- Tsunade-sama… vous avez vraiment du talent pour régler les problèmes de cœur vous savez?

La porte se referma, laissant seule une maniaque remettre de l'huile entre les rouages de son cerveau. Une idée y émergea.

Tsunade- Ça y est! Je vais enfin me trouver une occupation digne de ce nom! (Et me faire du fric pour jouer au casino…)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Shizune était assise au comptoir d'un bar en compagnie de son chuunin préféré, ceux-ci écoutant avec attention un SOAP hyper dramatique sur un ninja et une espionne abandonnée jouant à la télévision du bar. Ils en étaient au point où la jolie espionne lui avouait qu'elle avait trahie son patron pour aller le rejoindre à son village natal et que celui-ci partait en peur en lui disant qu'il était déjà marié lorsque la pause publicitaire arriva. Les yeux de l'apprenti de la Sannin s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit son sensei en personne à l'écran.

« Bonjour! Vous vous demandez peut-être qui je suis? La célèbricime Docteur-Love, à l'écoute de tous vos problèmes de cœur et autres traumatismes d'enfances qui ont pu vous gâcher la vie! Vous n'avez qu'à venir prendre un rendez-vous et tous vos soucis s'envolerons! »

Ce slogan plus que douteux accompagnait une série de mouvements exagérés ainsi qu'un énorme sourire forcé effectué par Tsunade, celle-ci portant un veste blanche de psychologue et une broche ridicule en forme de cœur pour l'occasion.

Tandis que la pub disparaîssait pour faire place à la suite de la série, Shizune cracha sa gorgée de saké dans la figure du serveur, les yeux exorbités. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui puis accepta l'offre d'Iruka d'aller ailleurs respirer un peu.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit bon-sang! _»

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Kotetsu (1) pelotait Isumo (2)avec discrétion dans un coin du couloir lorsqu'il vit arriver une femme à l'ego surdimentionné, extrêmement fier d'elle et déhanbulant en plein milieu de la place avec un sourire victorieux. Ainsi elle était monstrueusement imposante, ses deux par-choc se balancant au rythme de ses pas et ses cheveux effectuant la même danse derrière son dos.

« _Quelque chose a changé chez elle… Ses cheveux? Nan, toujours aussi blond… ses seins? Euh je crois qu'ils ont toujours été comme ça…_ »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la veste blanche avec la broche ridicule qui semblait ne pas tenir très solidement sur la poitrine de la femme.

Isumo- Tsunade-sam…

Tsunade- Nan! DOCTEUR-LOVE!

Elle partit d'un rire hystérique puis alla se ré-enfermer dans son bureau. Quelques heures plus tard elle y était toujours, nettoyant son bureau en jettant par terre une pile de papiers et autres rouleaux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi populaire… faut croire que Konoha avait bien besoin d'une psychologue. J'ai déjà reçut plusieurs appels et casés au moins une 10e de rendez-vous. »

Elle alla chercher son agenda sous le tas de paperasse qui traînait et l'ouvrit à la date du lendemain.

« Mon premier rendez-vous est demain matin… je me demande qui ça peut bien être. Enfin! Je vais écouter ses petits problèmes, lui donner un ou deux conseil puis empocher le chèque! Vive la gloire et le pouvoir des annonces publicitaire Mwahahah! ».

Elle le rangea puis entreprit d'aller faire graver son nouveau pseudonyme sur une plaquette de cuivre, puis de l'installer sur son Autel sacré (son bureau…).

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

.(1) : le chuunin avec les cheveux noirs long et un bandage sur le nez

.(2) : son ami avec la moitié de la figure camouflé par ses cheveux bruns

Bon… c'était la petie intro à ma nouvelle fanfic de Naruto. C'est très court je sais. Prochain chapitre : son premier client! Voyon voir quel dérangé elle va devoir aider…


	2. Premier patient : Le renard traqué

Alors voici le premier client de Tsunade, assez perturbé je doit dire…

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews : **

Hana Uchiwa : Iruka/Shizune couple improbable? Ah sûrement mais j'aime bien quand même (quoique j'aime mieux Iruka/Kakashi O.O)

sabaku no lumina : Ravie de voir que j'ai réussie à faire mourir quelqu'un de rire juste avec 1 chapitre… Comment j'ai eu l'idée? Eh bien je lisait une fic en anglais où Naruto se confiait à Kakashi en tant que psychiatre mais je trouvait le thème trop sérieux… J'ai commencé à imaginer quel connerie Naruto aurait pu raconter de plus drôle et ça a commencé là.

neko74 : Où ça du Gaara/Lee? Dans un prochain chapitre! Chaque chapitre est consacré à un client différent qui raconte sa petite histoire donc lorsque ce sera leur tour

Karasu999 : Wow j,ai droit à une reviews hyper longue cette fois-ci! Pour Isumo et Kotetsu j'ai me bien ce couple mais c'est vrai qu'on ne le voit presque nulpart.

Tsunade : Ah bah ça alors! Tu parle d'une enfance. Alors commençons par le coin de cheminée, cela a dû te donner un gros traumatisme et par la suite tu as dû assimiler dans ta tête la perte de ton cerveau avec l'idée des grands-parents, ce qui a mené à une peur maladive d'avoir des enfants pour un jour devenir toi-aussi grand-mère, ainsi tu es devenue schizophrène et t'ai fait toi-même ta cicatrice d'Harry potter pour faire peur aux gens et ainsi rester seule! Tes parents, ayant peur de voir leur génération familiale se terminer avec toi ont décidé de te traumatiser avec cette photo pour que tu crois que tu n'est pas humaine et que tu recherche une relation avec d'autres races comme les extras-terrestres par exemple. En général je dirait que tu es folle et euh… au niveau des maniaque qui se font des marques au visage eux-même j'aurais bien un Kazekage à te présenter…

Hisokaren : Eh bien voilà la suite! (J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à l'écrire si c'est nul faut m'en avertir)

Yumi0 : Je me suis dépêcher comme ça je ne perdrez pas tous mes lecteurs Autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre c'est rare! (dans mon cas en tout cas). Encore la je ne crois pas que ce chapitre soit le meilleur, j'aime pas trop le style de narration …

Taahoma : Whah encore une folle! Pour Tsunade tu as assez bien donné son portrait, en tout cas celui qu'elle a dans cette fic ! XD

lapin bleu sans patte : Nan elle ne sera SÛREMENT pas aussi sérieuse qu'avec shizune… d'ailleurs Tsunade en psychologue elle est assez nulle. Aucune empathie la pauvre! Elle prend les histoires pour des romans harlequins!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Premier client : Le renard traqué

Elle attendait patiemment à son bureau, remettant de l'ordre dans ses paperasses. Ceci n'était qu'une facade puisqu'elle ne remettait pas vraiment de l'ordre, ne faisant que les diviser en 2 piles et qu'en plus elle mourrait d'impatience de voir qui était ce premier client. Elle avait favorisé l'anonymat donc ceux qui ne voulait pas donner leur nom pouvaient prendre rendez-vous incognito.

L'on cogna discraitement à la porte. Elle cria à tutête à sa vict… à son patient d'entrer et Naruto ouvrit lentement la porte, l'air complètement ahuri. Tsunade s'étonna que ce soit lui qui ait cogné aussi doucement plutôt que de crier et défoncer mais elle n'en fit pas commentaire. Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger sur son tout nouveau sofa-de-cabinet-privé-deluxe-en-véritable-cuir. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise et se retourna vers la Medic-nin avec le regard un peu dans le vide.

Naruto- Tsunade-obaa-chan… J'AI PETÉ UN CABLE! J'en peux plus j'suis devenu fou!

Tsunade- Euh Naruto… calme-toi veux tu? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Problèmes amoureuuux?

Naruto- Ano… c'est un peu trop bizarre de te raconter ce genre de truc… Tu es comme ma grande sœur!

Tsunade- Hey on vouvoie son Hokage!

Naruto- Vous étiez pas Docteur-Love il n'y a pas 2 secondes?

Tsunade- Oui euh.. hehum… mah… Commence dont ton histoire Naruto. C'est quoi le problème?

Il se replaça sur le sofa en cuir, croisant ses doigts sur son ventre (comme tout bon patient qui se respecte) tandis que l'Hokage s'intallait comfortablement sur sa chaise de bois à ses côtés. Il se gratta la tête, probablement pour essayer de se souvenir du tout début, là où « l'autre » avait commencé à le suivre.

Naruto- Bah…c'était une journée comme les autres où j'allait rejoindre le reste de l'équipe sur le pond. Vous savez, depuis que Sasuke est revenu à Konoha je ne lui ait pas vraiment reparlé. J'était encore enragé contre lui et de son côté il m'ignorait complètement. Cependant…

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Le pond était maintenant à portée de vue. Devant moi se tenait uniquement Sasuke, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivé. Comme à tous les jours je m'attendait à ce qu'il tourne la tête dans une autre direction et reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Kakashi arrivent. Ce jour-là il m'a suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où je suis arrivé à son niveau. Une fois adossé au rempart du pond j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il me fixait toujours.

Naruto- euh Sasuke… Ohayo (bon matin)?

Sasuke- Ohayo Naruto.

Comme j'étais trop surpris pour me souvenir à quel point j'étais frustré contre lui j'ai commencé à lui faire la conversation. Et comme je suis pas mal direct…

Naruto- Sasuke, pourquoi t'es sociable tout d'un coup?

Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris… il s'est retourné de son bord et ça a été le silence total jusqu'à ce que Sakura arrive, puis notre sensei. Nous sommes Chuunins maintenant mais les périodes d'entraînements ce font toujours entre Kakashi et nous, seulement il ne nous donne plus d'ordre, c'est uniquement de la coopération. Bizarrement Sakura a insisté pour pratiquer ses méthodes de déplacements furtifs avec Kakashi-sensei donc je me suis retrouvé avec Mr. iceberg.

Nous nous sommes rendus à l'aire d'entraînement 44, là où les arbres prennent toute la place. Sérieusement, je lui ai trouvé un air étrange…

VvVvVvVvVv

Tsunade- Un air étrange? Tu veux dire..?

Naruto- Bah il avait l'air à réellement vouloir être là pour une fois…En plus il me fixait carrément dans les yeux et avec lui ça donne l'impression d'avoir deux kunais directement pointés au cerveau.

Tsunade- Arg Naruto tu ne comprends vraiment pas très vite…

Naruto- Hein?

Tsunade- Laisse tomber et continue ton histoire.

VvVvVvVvVv

Je me sentais mal à l'aide de l'attaquer directement après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on s'est confronté…j'ai quand même essayer mais à chaque fois il tournait le combat en corps à corps, ce qui fait que je me retrouvait toujours plaqué au sol. Plus ça allait et plus il devenait aggressif. Un moment donné j'ai finis par me dire qu'il n'avait pas plus de sympathie pour moi qu'avant et qu'il allait vraiment devenir sérieux alors je me suis relevé et je l'ai attaqué tout aussi sérieusement.

Quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu qu'il avait l'air complètement enragé… comme un animal sauvage! J'ai foncé dessus avec mon poing, m'apprêtant à lui donner le mal de tête de sa vie mais il l'a facilement contré et on a commencé a se battre vraiment… violemment. Ça faisait à peu près une dizaines de minutes que le corps è corps durait lorsque j'ai reçus un coup de pied au visage, ce qui m'a fait atterir au sol. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprit il est revenue à l'attaque mais en arrivant sur moi il m'a… mordu!

VvVvVvVvVv

Tsunade- Mordu? Il est maniaque ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'a fait après, tu l'as mordu aussi? Et qui a gagné? Ou bien il n'y a eu aucun gagnant et vous avez…

Naruto- Tsunade obaa-chan… écouter trop de lutte à la télé ça vous ramolli le cerveau!

Tsunade- Non mais tu sais à qui tu parle petit impertinent? J'avais juste cru…

Naruto – Hehum…

VvVvVvVvVv

Alors comme je disais il m'avait mordu à l'épaule. Je suis resté surpris quelque secondes mais j'ai fini par le projeter un peu plus loin avec mon pied (il a déchiré un bout de mon manteau! Il aurait pas pu déserrer ses dents…)

Naruto- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, cinglé? C'est pas vraiment la meilleure manière de battre un ennemi …

Sasuke- Je me suis laissé emporté.

Naruto- Ça t'arrive souvent de mordre les gens?

Sasuke- …

Naruto- Bon… moi j'vais aller manger un ramen, tu veux venir?

Sasuke- … Mouais.

Ça m'avais un peu étonné qu'il accepte mais on y est allé. Je me suis dit que probablement qu'il voulait se faire pardonner et rester en bons termes donc j'ai laissé tomber ma rancune contre lui.

VvVvVvVvVv

Tsunade- Ça m'étonne à quel point tu sais raconter des événements avec des mots aussi compliqués…

Naruto- Quoi? J'suis quand même pas idiot! Je sais m'appliquer dans mes phrases parfois…Mais j'préfère parler comme ça me vient.

Naruto se replaça sur le sofa en cuir puis tourna son regard vers la porte. Un vacarme commençait à envahir le corridor. Ça ressemblait vaguement à une engueulade entre quelques personnes qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Soudainement Shikamaru entra en trombe dans le bureau, claqua la porte derrière lui puis s'adossa dessus, à bout de souffle. De l'autre côté on entendit des ongles griffer la porte avec acharnement ansi que des cris de colère provenant d'individus féminins. Les dents du brun grincèrent et il se laissa glisser au sol.

Shikamaru- Tsunade-sama… je pourrais rester ici un moment? Pas question que je sorte d'ici… surtout pas pour faire face à un de mes pires cauchemards.

Tsunade- Je suis en pleine consultation Shikamaru!

Shikamaru- Et puis? Ce n'est p… Naruto? Tu as des problèmes avec les filles maintenant?

Naruto- Non, justement.

Tsunade- Enfin, Shikamaru tu peux rester si tu veux en autant que tu ne me dérange pas dans mon travail.

Naruto- Eh? Et le secret professionnel?

Tsunade- Le quoi?

Le blond roula des yeux puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, doigts croisés. Shika s'installa sur un banc à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, intéressé par l'histoire de Naruto. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'incrédulité lorsqu'il s'aperçut du sujet principal.

VvVvVvVvVv

Alors on était chez Ichiraku, Sasuke était assit et se contentait de tapoter la table du bout des doignts pendant que je mangeait mon 2e bol de ramens. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi le plus naturellement du monde.

Sasuke- T'as toujours pas de petite amie à ce que je vois?

Naruto- homghh Non, pourquoi?

Sasuke- Tu as 16 ans maintenant, c'est juste… étonnant.

Naruto- T'es pas très bien placé pour parler nomplus et pourtant c'est pas les prétendantes qui manque de ton côté.

Sasuke- Euh ouais… moi c'est différent…

Naruto- Eh?

Sasuke-…

Il fait toujours ça quand il ne sait plus quoi répondre… il reste silencieux et détourne la tête. À paine quelque minutes plus tard j'ai été m'acheter une glace et l'autre effronté il a commencé à me regarder de travers pui il est partit sans dire un mot. Moi vraiment je comprends plus rien…

VvVvVvVvVv

L'Hokage avait maintenant un air indéchiffrable, mélange de stupéfaction et de honte du à l'ignorence presque innocence de Naruto.

Tsunade- Et euh… qu'est-ce que tu faisait au moment même où il t'a regardé de cette façon?

Naruto- Je m'apprêtait à manger ma glace mais le client à côté a accidentellement donné un coup sur mon coude du coup je me suis retrouvé avec le bâton avec la glace au bleuet coincé au fond de la bouche! J'ai failli m'étouffer avec! Et puis je crois que je faisait trop de bruit à son goût en mangeant…

Cette fois-ci la femme et le Nara étaient tous les deux par-terre, se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

Naruto- C'est pas drôle! En plus il est partit comme ça tout d'un coup, j'aurais pu mourir là!

Tsunade se releva péniblement, essayant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise sans perdre son équilibre ni retomber dans un fou rire.

Naruto- Pourquoi je suis venu vous voir pour ça moi… J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous m'aidez.

Tsunade- Ok, ok je me calme… Ouf! Allez, continue ton… aventure.

Tandis que Shikamaru se roulait par terre à la remarque pleine de sous-entendus de la medic-nin, Naruto se recoucha et continua.

VvVvVvVvVv

Quelques jours plus tard je l'ai recroisé lors d'une mission de nettoyage d'une vieille ferme. Encore une fois Sakura était restée avec Kakashi-sensei …probablement pour le motiver au ménage ? Enfin… J'suis resté avec Uchiha pour couper des arbres dans la pettie forêt derrière la cours. Je traînait la grosse scie avec difficulté et lui restait derrière a ne rien foutre. Arrivé là, je lui ait demandé de prendre un des deux côté. Il a râlé un peu mais l'a tout de même pris. Devant nous se tenait le rpemier arbre a coupé, une barre faite à la peinture rouge le marquait.

Sasuke- Lorsque de mon côté je tire, toi tu pousse ok? Commence pas à t'emmêler sinon on n'y arrivera jamais…

Naruto- Prends-moi pas pour un Baka! Je suis parfaitement capable de scier un arbre!

Alors j'ai commencé le mouvement assez brusquement… Malheureusement il a suivit trop rapidement et s'est cogné le frond sur le tronc. Une grosse bosse est apparut sur son crâne! J'ai recroisé son regard haineux et enragé…Il était presque sur le point de m'étrangler tellement il était frustré! Tranquillement, il a repartit la scie mais au fur et a mesure que la fissure se formait j'avais de la difficulté a suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard je l'ai malencontreusement lâchée et la lame est partie quelques mêtres plus loin. Sasuke, maintenant par-terre, s'est vite relevé et bouillant de colère, il m'a sauté dessus.

Sasuke- Incapable!

Je suis tombé dos contre le sol, lui était par dessus et me tenait le collet de mon manteau en m'étouffant. Comme j'était déjà épuisé je ne me suis pas vraiment défendu mais c'est là que ça devient bizarre…

VvVvVvVvVv

Tsunade- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui arrive?

Voyant l'air complètement absorbé de la Medic-nin, Naruto prit un air septique.

Naruto- Euh… C'est que Shikamaru est là et … C'EST CONFIDENTIEL!

Shikamaru- Mhh? J'suis si gênant que ça?

Le blond se contenta de lui glisser un regard meurtrier. Shika se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment même ou il ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres quelques bras essayèrent de la pousser et des cris se firent de nouveau entendre. Le Nara lutta pendant 5 bonnes minutes pour la refermer, poussant de toute ses forces sur le panneau de bois. Enfin, il s'adossa de nouveau à la porte et jeta un regard au patient de la fausse Psy qui semblait tout expliquer. Naruto soupira, puis entrepris de finir son histoire.

VvVvVvVvVv

Euh.. alors… Je sais pas, soudainement il m'a regardé, complètement figé. Avec sa prise à mon collet il m'a plaqué la tête au sol puis euh… bah..(il se pencha vers Tsunade et murmura) Il m'a embrassé! Pas juste un peu même! Et puis il a comme… glissé sa main … en quelque part.

La fausse jeune-femme le fixa tout d'abords avec des yeux ronds, puis partit d'un rire tonitruant qui réveilla les conseillers qui dormaient 3 étages plus haut. L'autre adolescent était toujours debout, en plein milieu de la pièce et les fixant avec ignorance.

Tsunade- Hiihaa… keuf... hehum... Et toi? Tu t'es laissé faire? Pauvre Hinata, quand elle va apprendre que son grand amour est une pédale…

Naruto- QUOIIIIII? Non mais je rêve? Bien entendu que je l'ai pas laissé faire! Okay, je suis resté surpris quelques secondes mais après j'lai propulsé à l'autre bout de la forêt! Il a semblé étonné même…

Tsunade- T'a même pas aimé un tout petit peu?

Naruto- Nani? Mah.. NON! Sasuke c'est un coéquipier! C'est… un Uchiha froid comme un iceberg et avec des yeux effrayant et qui passe toujours son temps à rester planté là sans rien dire avec les cheveux au vent comme par hasard… Arg! Ça m'a juste étonné! Mais maintenant j'ai toute la misère du monde à aller accomplir mes missions… comme il est dans l'équipe et que Sakura disparaît toujours mistérieusement je vais me retrouve avec lui!

Il argumentait tout en gesticulant, paniquant à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu mal interpréter son histoire. Lui même ne comprenait pas trop mais il aimait mieux ne rien insinuer.

Tsunade- Tu pourrait l'enmmener dans mon bureau?

Naruto- Ano… depuis cette mission-là il reste introuvable.

Tsunade- Ohh… Bah dans ce cas essaye de le retrouver et salue-le en l'embrassant fougeusement! (J'aimerais bien être là avec un appareil photo… nan une caméra!)

Le porteur du Kyuubi se leva d'un coup, grognant sur la Medic-nin, énervé. Il prit son manteau orange puis saisit la poignée.

Tsunade- Hey Naruto! Tu connait le Yaoi? Si tu ve…

Naruto- ARG URUSAIIIIII!

Il claqua la porte. Shika fixa la porte un moment, puis se tourna vers Tsunade. Il fixa la porte à nouveau, puis l'agenda pleine de rendez-vous de « Docteur-love », enfin se retourna encore une fois vers Tsunade. Lui qui se foutait d'habitude royalement des problèmes des autres… se montrait un peu curieux.

Shika- Mhh… Tsunade-sama? Comme des furies m'attendent dehors donc que je suis coincé ici pour encore un moment…et comme vous ne voulez sûrement pas manquer tous vos autres rendez-vous important… Vous savez qu'il y a assez de place sous votre bureau pour y cacher une armée complète?

Tsunade- Ça va laisse tomber la subtilité… tu peux rester là si tu veux en autant que tu ne te fasse pas remarquer.

Shika- Ok!

Il alla se faire une place sous le bureau, prenant un oreiller sur le banc au passage. Le prochain patient était cyclé à 10 :00 précise, ainsi à 9 :58 la porte s'ouvrit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tadam! C'est à peu près 1 rendez-vous par chapitre avec un pitit suivit à la toute fin. Prochain chapitre : qui a dont ouvert cette porte?


	3. Deuxième patient : L'obsédé

Alors… qui a ouvert la porte? Qui? HEIN?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Spyd : Docteur ça s'écrit avec un e à la fin? Bref… merci pour tes encouragements! Je vais écrire plus rapidement!

lapin bleu sans patte : Hahah! Le sasunaru n'est pas passé encore! XD … pour le kakasaku je crois que ce n,est plus un secret pour personne…

Taahoma : Savais-tu que tu m'aide toi? Je suis tellement dans la lune que j'ai commencé à prévoir les futurs clients et puis… J'avait complètement oublié tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partit des genins de l'examen! Comme c'est partit la fic risque d'être longue!

neko74 : Contente de savoir que c'est si tordant… au moins j'aurai bien fait mon boulot.

dArKn3s$ : J'adore ton entousiame! XD

Evalia : Pour ceux-la tu ne risque pas d'être déçu! (quoique pour l'instant je n'ai strictement aucune idée des problèmes des futures patients… j'invente tout au fur et à mesure)

Hisokaren : Merci de m'avertir à propos de mes fautes (point à améliorer…) j'avoue que je fais souvent des petites fautes de frappes ici et là… mais il faut aussi remarquer que lors des dialogues je fait exprès d'adapter un language plus populaire… il y a aussi mes mauvaises habitudes de québéquoise qui peuvent influencer sur les tournures de phrases (gomen… au fait, tu es prof de français? ). Sinon bah… merci pour les commentaires!

Hana Uchiwa : Vraiment lui… il est pas fait pour les histoires de cœur je l'avoue!

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Deuxième client : L'obsédé 

La porte s'ouvrit, tranquillement… tellement lentement en fait que tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce sentait leurs membres trembler fébrilement, en quête d'une nouvelle histoire humiliante pour les pauvres victimes.

Naruto entra une seconde fois, toujours aussi perdu.

Naruto- Ano… Tsunade-obaa-chan, j'ai oublié…

On entendit un gros « bang » sourd ressemblant vaguement à une tête qui se cognait sur le dessous d'un bureau et Shikamaru sortit de sa cachette.

Shikamaru- T'es encore là, toi?

Naruto- Euh… j'ai juste oublié quelque chos… Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fiche sous le bureau?

Shika- Euh… je… dors un peu! Tu sais que je manque de sommeil ces temps-ci alors je le rattrape un peu n'importe où…

Naruto- Ah j'ai compris! Tu n'peux pas t'empêcher d'espionner la vie privé des gens hein?

Naruto était maintenant debout derrière le bureau de l'Hokage, observant avec incrédulité la feignasse accroupie par-terre. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le blond eut tout juste le temps de se faire une place dans la cachette du Nara lorsque Sasuke entra.

Shika, chuchotant- (Hey tu m'écrase!)

Naruto- (Chut! C'est le patient… euh mais c'est Sasuke!)

Il marchait les mains dans les poches, d'une démarche un peu trop détendue pour quelqu'un qui vient voir un psy. Soudainement, Le Uchiha s'arrêta, regarda l'Hokage d'un air suspicieux, puis pointa le sofa.

Sasuke- Vous avez besoin d'un second salaire?

Tsunade- Uh? Mais non… c'est pendant mon temps libre… Tu viens pour une consultation?

Il gardait un air froid, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son envie de crier tous les jurons du monde, la tête sortie par la fenêtre. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il se dirigea tranquillement vers le sofa et s'y installa. La rembourure de cuir couina un peu sous son poids, indiquant aux voyeurs cachés que Sasuke était bel et bien le client suivant. Shikamaru donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Naruto, qui se contenta de lui fourrer l'oreiller dans la bouche.

Tsunade- Alors… c'est quoi ton problème? Ça concerne Naruto je parie!

Il tourna ses deux yeus noirs vers elle, agacé, puis tourna son regard vers le vide. Il détestait par dessus tout parler de ses sentiments ou de sa vie privé et encore plus devant l'Hokage du village. Naruto maugréa tout seul dans son coin, murmurant à Shikamaru entre ses pensées que Sasuke communiquait surtout par le gestuel et qu'essayer de le comprendre sans le voir c'était comme inscrire un sourd comme juge à un concours de chant. Il entendirent de nouveau le canapé couiner.

Sasuke- … emm… Disons simplement que j'agit de manière inhabituelle depuis quelques jours. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Tsunade- Plus précisément?

Sasuke- Hmm…j'agit bizarrement avec quelqu'un, je fait des choses que je n'aurais pas fait auparavant.

Tsunade- Allez, dit-moi dont qui c'est!

Il se retourna vers elle, menacant comme une louve qui sent un prédateur tourner autour de ses petits.

Tsunade- Stricte procédure professionnelle!

Sasuke-… C'est ...Naruto.

On entendit un léger gémissement étouffé et l'Iceberg se mit immédiatement en garde. Docteur-Love le rassura, lui disant que Tonton passait par la trappe quelquefois et qu'il était bruyant. Il ne sembla pas totallement convaincu mais se recoucha tout de même sur le canapé couinant.

Tsunade- Bah si tu commençait par le début ça m'aiderais…Depuis quand tes relations avec Naruto ont-elles changées?

Sasuke- …

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Tout l'équipe (Donc nous trois et Sensei) revenions de cette mission d'escorte au pays du sable que vous nous aviez confiée.La chaleur était torride, on ne s'était pas lavé depuis au moins 1 semaine et les odeurs commençaient à circuler. Nous avions passé les déserts depuis un moment et nos tentes étaient maintenant installées près d'une source d'eau. Kakashi et Naruto sont ensuite partit se laver dans cette source tandis que je surveillait le campement avec Sakura. Nous étions assis au sol, attendant qu'ils aient finis. Pour une fois ça ne me dérangeait pas trop de me retrouver seul avec elle puisqu'elle ne semble plus vraiment s'intéresser à moi. Ses cheveux sales et crasseux lui collait au visage et elle avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir le supporter… elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente et ses tortillement me tapait sur les nerfs.

Sakura- … Sasukeee… Ça fait une éternité qu'ils sont là! Tu peux aller voir si ils ont finis?

Sasuke- Pourquoi ça serait moi?

Sakura- Hey j'suis une fille si tu n'as toujours pas remarqué… si j'y vais je vais passer pour une voyeuse! À moins qu'on y aille tout les deux mais sans se faire remarquer… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être la seule à y aller!

Sasuke- mhh…t'es vraiment lourde.

Je me suis levé et on est allé voir en contournant un peu le chemin. Maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais VRAIMENT pas pourquoi je n'y suis simplement pas allé directement. Cette folle a probablement une mauvaise influence sur moi…C'est réellement une voyeuse vous savez? On était maintenant derrière un gros rocher parsemés de petits arbres. J'ai levé la tête, m'attendant à ne trouver personne mais j'ai vu… Eh bien Naruto était le plus proche et il n'avait qu'une petit serviette autour de ses hanches.

( Je crois que ce n'est pas utile de mentionner à cette folle que son corps et ses cheveux ruisselaient de petits goutelettes d'eau et qu'à ce moment j'ai sentit que mon short devenait un peu plus serré…et que j'allait me mettre à baver. J'aurais jamais pensé être homo! Un peu plus et je sautait par-dessus le rocher pour aller lui sauter dessus…)

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Sasuke- Un peu plus tard ils av…

Tsunade- Eh attend! Il est important dans une psychotréapie de bien analyser les impressions du sujet. Raconte en détail ce qui t'es arrivé lorsque tu l'as vu.

Une goutte tomba sur la tempe de Shikamaru qui se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas se lever et corriger le manque de connaissances flangrant de « Docteur-Love ». Lui, il savait très bien la prononciation d'un mot aussi simple que Psy-cho-THÉ-RA-PIE.

Sasuke-… Rien de spécial. J'ai juste été un peu troublé.

Tsunade- Tu ne développerait pas un refoulement par hasard? Tu n'es pas capable d'avouer que t'es Homo?

Sasuke- Ce sont des renseignements privés. Comme je le racontait, je me suis ensuite retourné vers Sakura mais elle semblait totalement en transe, comme si elle venait de voir la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. En fin de compte nous sommes restés planqués là une bonne demie-heure à … observer le décor. C'est cette fois-là que je me suis aperçut que Naruto m'intérressait Mais je ne l'acceptait pas vraiment. J'ai continué à l'ignorer, à essayer de le mépriser… Seulement à chaque fois que je me retrouve en combat avec lui et qu'un peu de sueur coule sur son visage je… Ça m'est arrivé quelques fois. Plutôt que de le frapper je lui ait sauté dessus.

Tsunade- Pas la peine de tout raconter en détail il l'a déjà fait.

Sasuke- Hein? Il est un de tes patients?

Le maître incontesté de la subtilité, qui se retenait depuis un moment de réagir, sauta de dessous le bureau et pointa Tsunade du doigt.

Naruto- TU PARLE D'UNE IDÉE D'ALLER LUI RACONTER! ET LA CONFIDENTIALITÉ DANS TOUT ÇA?

Sasuke- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE DANS CE BUREAU? T'ÉCOUTE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT STUPIDE BÂTARD?

Naruto- TU M'AS ESPIONNÉ! C'EST JUSTE ET ÉQUITABLE QUE J'EN FASSE DE MÊME!

Les deux enragés se sautèrent dessus, coups de poings et bousculements à l'appui. Tsunade tenta de les calmer un moment, puis perdit patience et cria.

Tsunade- ARRÊTEZ DE SACCAGER MON BUREAU OÙ JE VOUS RENVOIT PAR LA FENÊTRE TÊTE PREMIÈRE! ARGGGG!

Dans son élan pour assomer le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, Naruto planta son coude dans les côtes de l'Hokage, qui partit dans une crise de colère. Elle serra le poing et se donna un élan pour leur faire faire le tour du monde par la voie des airs. C'est cet instant que choisit Shikamaru pour sortir calmement de sa cachette, tel un moine bouddhiste. Il prononca ses paroles de sagesse :

Shika- Toi… toi aussi…vous êtes deux idiots complètement aveugles. Vous passez votre temps à vous regarder du coin de l'œil en bavant et êtes complètements obsédés l'un de l'autre depuis l'académie. Embrassez-vous dont et n'en parlons plus. Tsunade-sama, vous êtes aussi talentueuse en tant que psychologue que Gai peux l'être en styliste de mode.

Tsunade- Merci Shikamaru de m'encourager de la sorte dans ma nouvelle carrière…

Shika- Faut savoir être réaliste dans la vie.

Les deux idiots se tenaient chaqu'un par les épaules, Sasuke étant légèrement penché vers l'avant, ses mèches noires s'éparpillaient en désordre total devant sa figure et il hatelait. Naruto le regarda… 2 secondes… 3 secondes. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue glissant sur son palet et ses mains autour de sa taille. L'Uchiha se recula de façon à s'adosser au mur, puis glissa ses mains sous le chandail du blond, ses doigts s'aventurant dans son dos jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de son pantalon.

Shika- Hey! Il y a des hotels pour ça!

Malgré les râlements de l'adolescent, les deux ex-rivaux continuèrent de se rouler une pelle tout en baladant leurs mains dans des endroits de plus en plus suspects. Naruto poussa un petit gémissement et Tsunade regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, tournant fébrilement les pages de son agenda avec négligence. Shikamaru en eut assez (jaloux?) et les poussa dans un placard, refermant ensuite la porte pour étouffer leurs cris.

Shikamaru- Et un cas de réglé!

Tsunade- Hum… mon prochain rendez-vous est dans une heure et demi. J'ai le temps d'aller diner (repas du midi). Tu viens?

Shika- Euh… désolé mais si tu ouvres cette porte, ce seras le bordel ici.

Tsunade- Hein? Et pourquoi donc?

Shika-… Disons simplement que certaines filles assez dérangées essaient de me couper en morceaux et que si tu te trouve dans leur chemin elles ne t'épargneront pas.

Tsunade- Dans ce cas, on mange ici! KOTETSU! IZUMO! HEY HO! MES DEUX PETITES SERVANTES PRÉFÉRÉES!

Les deux hommes arivèrent quelques instants plus tard, complètements humiliés par les petits surnoms que l'Hokage leur donnait. Tout le reste du personnel avait entendu et se moquaient maintenant d'eux à coups de petites claques sur les fesses ou de gestes obsènes. La grande blonde leur fit signe de s'approcher et leur demanda de rapporter deux plateaux repas aux frais du village. En les attendant, elle resta assise sur sa chaise, tapotant le bureau des ongles avec impatience. Elle s'arrête d'un coup sec et s'excusa un moment avant de partir de la pièce.

Shika- Euh.. hey! ...rahh! j'espère qu'elles ont laissés tomber parce-que là la porte est grande ouverte...

Il se laissa glisser sur le bord de la patte de bois, somnolant. Il trouvait le temps long et son estomac commençait à gargouiller plus fort. La porte grinça. Heureusement pour lui, Shikamaru Nara eut le réflexe de se rouler en boule dans sa cachette préféré, attendant d'entendre la voix des intrus.

Ino- Shikaaaaaaaaaaaa! Je sais que tu es làààà! Sors de ta cachette! GROUILLE!

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher dangeureusement du petit panneau de bois qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Ino commença par faire le tour de la pièce, cherchant une quelconque issue. Temari entra par la suite, regardant son ennemie d'un regard de jaguar assoiffé.

Temari- Tu le touche et je te défonce le crâne sur le mur de béton du couloir.

Ino- Je le connaît mieux et depuis plus longtemps que toi, pouffiasse!

« _C'est fou comme elles peuvent être douces et romantiques… Pff_ »

Elles fouillèrent un peu partout, regardèrent sous le canapé en cuir, puis dans une première penderie. Les sandales de Temari s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui. Il se recrrovilla sur lui-même en petite boule, comme un lemming, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Il vit tranquillement le corps de la jeune femme se pencher et un bout de cheveux blonds émerger, puis…

Ino- Arg! Il y a quelqu'un là dedans!

Temari se redressa d'un coup et alla rejoindre l'autre hystérique. Elles ouvrirent la portes en même temps pour découvrir : son ancien grand amour pour l'une, et le sauveur de son frère pour l'autre. Les deux, enlacés, perdus parmis les vieux vêtements et les rapports de missions, presques nus. Naruto était endormis, ressemblant ainsi à un petit gamin dans les bras de sa mère, un petit filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Sasuke somnolait, pas encore endormis mais ayant à peine remarqué les deux mâchoires pendues qui ornaient le visage des intrus.

Ino- Euh… Je… On m'attends dehors.

Temari- Moi aussi!

Ainsi Shikamaru eut la vie sauve une fois encore, les deux jeunes femmes étant parties précipitemment dans le couloir. La sueur coulait sur son front, il avait une expression au visage rappellant celle d'un enfant qui vient de voir un monstre effrayant sortir de sous son lit. Il se dégonfla d'un coup et s'applatit au sol. Tsunade revint en courant dans la pièce.

Tsunade- Toujours en vie?

Shika- Non.

Les deux « servantes » arrivèrent à la suite, deux petits plateaux de sushis à la main. Ils les déposèrent sur la table puis partirent le plus vite possible, se retenant de courir à toutes jambes.

Tsunade- FAUT QUE JE PENSE À REMERCIER MON P'TIT COUPLE PRÉFÉRÉ!

Ils accélérèrent une fois dans le couloir. Le terrorisé de service ouvrit son paquet et prit ses baguettes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, la bouche pleine à chaque fois. Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre. Shikamaru tourna sa tête lentement… très lentement, comme un robot. Il rencontra le regard de deux félins prêts à le bouffer tout cru.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Encore désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai pris à l'écrire… mais le prochain seras plus rapide! D'ailleurs pour mon autre fic de Naruto j'ai aussi posté un nouveau chapitre et les suivants viendrons assez rapidement.


	4. Troisième client: Shikamaru la poupée go

Gomen! J'ai encore fait attendre tout le monde… mais voyez-vous, je suis encore occupé par ma 1e fic, qui me prends de plus en plus de temps et de mal au crane pour réussir à compléter les chapitres…

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Ehwinn : Tu adore Shika? … J'espère que tu ne voudras pas me frapper après ce chapitre… enfin, pour Lee et Gaara j'ai hâte de l'écrire aussi (probablement dans les suivants) mais comme ces temps-ci j,ai tendance à écrire aussi vite qu'un escargot en période de rut, faut pas être trop impatient…Gai et Kakashi… sérieusement… c'est affreu de faire ça au petit Kakashi! Tu veux sa mort? À sens unique peut-être, et encore… En tout cas, tu peut être sure d'une chose : La fic sera peut-être longue, mais elle avance! (tu peux aussi être certaine que je vais continuer à foutre des points de suspensions absolument partout où je passe…)

Vathany : Bah il n'y auras pas tellement de Yaoi concret là dedant… (par Yaoi tu veux dire carrément lemon entre 2 gars?) mais plusieurs couples homos ça, il y en as.

Sakoni : Tayuya sera là, c'est certain… mais probablement pas avec Shika. Mais lui, je me posait la question aussi : Est-il hétéro? Ou bien homo? Ou simplement asexuel… Faudrait lui demander directement à mon avis.

Maye : Good… encore un autre client satisfait :P

neko74 : La voilà, cette suite tant attendue…

lapin bleu sans patte : J'lui ferez le message, de toute façon dans l'état oz il est, il en aura probablement besoin! (À chaque fois que je voit ton pseudo ça me fait marrer… j'adore!)

Taahoma : À fond sur le Sasunaru? Sérieusement.. je préfère mettre Gaara avec Naruto mais bon, ça aurait été moins drôle.

Yumi0 : Et encore un de satisfait! Comme des ptits pains chauds hahaha…

Hana Uchiwa : Pour conpenser le manque de détails, j'en ait mit un peu plus ici… mais c'est une scène hétéro :( … malheureusement, je suis un peu nulle dans les lemons.

Hisokaren : J'ai encore honte de moi losque je relit mes textes et trouve des fautes de frappe absolument débiles… mais comme je suis aussi feignasse que Shika, je prend rarement la peine de me relire donc c'est ce que ça donne. J'avoue que t'avoir ces 2 blondes à ses trousses, c'est pas trop agréable, pauvre petit! (J'adore le torturer… perso préféré!)

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Troisième client : Shikamaru la poupée gonflable 

Shikamaru aperçut ses prédateurs au pas de la porte, les yeux menaçants et grognant comme des chiens. Ino et Temari entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, agripèrent le ninja des ombres par le col et le soulevèrent littéralement du sol.

Temari- SHI-KA-MA-RUUU! J'en avais pas finis avec toi!

Ino- Tu le lâche oui ou merde? C'est MON coéquipier, j'ai la priorité dessus! En plus t'es qu'une ninja du sable, tu ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville! Les mariages entre villages c'est pas permis d'abords!

Shika- euh… mariage? Qu…

Temari- Tu te prends pour qui, petite pouf anorexique? Tu crois peut-être lui plaire avec la peau sur les os et tes râlements? T'as même pas de plus de poitrine qu'à tes 12 ans!

Ino- ARGGG!

Elle lui tira les cheveux mais Temari la rejeta violemment sur le mur. La kunoichi de Konoha s'aprêtait à se relever lorsque Tsunade intervint.

Tsunade- HEHUM! … Ino…Temari… veuillez prendre place sur les chaises, comme on le fait normallement dans un PUTAIN DE CABINET DE PSY…et expliquer calmement votre problème. Allez!

Sans compter le sofa en cuir, il y avait une chaise rembourré sur laquelle Docteur-Love s'était installé ainsi que 3 chaises tout à fait normales à l'avant du bureau. Temari traîna sa proie (qui en avait assez de se débattre…) et l'installa sur la chaise du centre. Elle s'assit à sa droite tandis qu'Ino s'installa sur la dernière. La tension en était presque palpable tellement les deux kunoichis se retenaient de se sauter dessus et de s'arracher les cheveux.

Tsunade- Bon, alors… c'est vous deux la raison pour laquelle Shikamaru-kun se planque ici depuis 2 heures? Vous n'êtes pas un peu…possessive? Je veux dire… tenter de l'approcher comme n'importe quelle jeune fille ça ne vous ai jamais passé à l'esprit?

Ino- Cette grosse feignasse refuse de s'investir dans un quelconque projet avec une fille. Si je veux l'avoir il faut que je fasse tout moi-même…

Temari- Tss… franchement, cette fille investit toutes ses énergies pour rien. Tu vois, blondinette, t'as fait la même chose avec Sasuke et ça l'a tellement traumatisé qu'il est devenu gay. Tu ne t'es pas encore rendue compte à quel point tu es immature, gueularde et sans cervelle? Shika a besoin d'un vraie femme!

Sur ces paroles, la ninja du sable sortit son rictus le plus sournois et moqueur à l'intention d'Ino, puis se tourna légèrement vers Shikamaru Nara pour lui faire cette fois un petit sourire aguicheur.

Ino- Qui que tu traite de blondinette? Tu t'es jamais vue dans une glace peut-être? T'es aussi blonde que moi!

Temari- Sérieusement… les tiens ils ont l'air teindu. C'est pas naturel ça, j'en suis certaine.

Shika, marmonnant tout seul- Arg… Trop de blondes ici…

Tsunade- Quoi? Tu as dit quelque chose mon petit chuunin?

Shika- Hehum… rien.

Elles se calmèrent un moment, faute d'insultes à cracher au visage de l'autre. Tsunade regarda le shinobi un moment, puis les deux filles. Elles fit ainsi quelques aller-retour.

Tsunade- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez au juste?

Ino- Bah…Il a l'air assez fénéant comme ça… Mais il est vraiment intelligent, pas comme certains qui n'ont que les bagarres en tête.

Temari- Et il a un certain instinct de protection envers ceux qu'il aime… Mais je dirais que c'est surtout parce-qu'il a des belles fesses…

L'Objet en question se renfonça un peu plus sur la chaise. Il détestait être le sujet de la conversation. Dire qu'il aurait pu être sur une plaine en train de faire la sieste, à cet instant même! Non! Il fallait qu'il se tape des fanatiques obsédées! Il entrepris de se tourner les pouces en comptant le nombre de tours qu'ils effectuaient par minute. Complètement absorbé par son nouveau passe-temps, il ne remarqua pas que la salle était soudainement plus silencieuse.

Temari- Shikkaaa?

Shikamaru- ..gh?

Ino- Laquelle tu préfère?

« _Bon dieu… faites-moi sortir de cette foutue cage à lionnes! Bon… Si je réponds, l'une va de violer sur place tandis que l'autre voudra m,arracher la tête… si je dit aucune, les deux voudrons me tuer… si je dit les deux, elles vont me traîter d'indécis et ce seras tout aussi pire… Reste 1 choix : me lancer par la fenêtre._ »

Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. La fenêtre était trop loin. Il soupira de nouveau, puis eut une illumination.

Shika.. Euh… je suis gay!

Ino- Gay?

Temari-…

Shizune entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle resta ainsi un moment, observant les patients du Docteur-love, puis parla à Tsunade.

Shizune- Tsunade-sama! Un conflit à régler entre les cultivateurs de riz de l'Ouest de Konoha… on a besoin de vous.

Tsunade- Bon, tout est réglé, le problème n'est plus! Tout le monde fiche le camps d'ici! Allez, ouste!

Elle partit rapidement, claquant ses talons bruyamment comme à son habitude. Temari sortit derrière Ino. Elle marchait lentement, tentant de semer sa rivale. Une fois celle-ci ayant tourné le coin, elle se rua vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

La pièce semblait plus calme tout d'un coup. Le paresseux de service respira l'air lentement, profitant de ce silence bienfaisant. Il se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'intention de la fermer.

Temari- Rebonjour, Shika-chou!

Il cru revivre un cauchemard. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Son regard semblait déjà le dévorer tout cru. Du pied, elle referma la porte, qui se verouilla d'elle-même. Elle le poussa sur le mur du fond, appuya son bassins sur lui tout en prenant soin de lui prendre l'entrejambe à pleine main, question d'avoir un otage.

Temari- J'ai pas cru 2 secondes à ton petit mensonge… Mon chuunin préféré n'est PAS homosexuel. De toute façon, il y a toujours moyen de te faire changer d'orientation, non?

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa prise, Shika émit un petit gémissement.

Temari- Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je tourne et je tire… compris?

Il ravala sa salive et aquiesta d'un coup de tête. Elle commença à l'embrasser, tout en glissa sa main libre sous son chandail. Son corps était tendu comme une planche à repasser. Il regarda la folle qui tentait de le violer.

« _Bon d'accord, je suis un pauvre incapable, même pas capable de se défendre face à une fille. Fait ch… ehh, elle y va loin la…_ »

La bouche de la jeune femme quitta celle du Nara pour se glisser sur son torse. Son chandail remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis fini par terre. Par une agilié presque surnaturelle, elle réussit à détacher son pantalon sans pour autant dégager sa prise. Sa robe glissa à son tour au sol.

« _Elle n'est pas laide… (il se met à regarder un peu plus attentivement) pas désagréable nomplus… MAIS JE M'EN FOU! Je suis en train de me faire violer, merde! Le pire là dedant, c'est que même mon entrejambe n'est pas d'accord avec moi…Je veux pas coucher avec elle! Elle me prends pour une pute ou quoi…_ »

Il tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper tandis qu'elle passait sa jambe sur ses hanches et s'empallait sur lui. Il se surpris à en vouloir plus, il tombait peu à peu dans une ivresse charnelle… mais son orgueil passait avant tout. Un homme NE SE FAIT PAS violer par une femme! Sa tête pencha vers l'arrière, il voulait penser à autre chose, mais le plaisir était bien là. Il lui vint à L'esprit de la repousser, maintenant qu'elle ne tenait plus ses couilles en otage, mais il en fut incapable. Elle continuait toujours de le caresser tout en l'embrassant. Finalement, Shikamaru Nara céda, et entrepris de lécher les seins offerts.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Il était couché par-terre sur le ventre, seul son menton demeurait relevé. Temari était partie depuis longtemps.

« _… Ya des tonnes de filles qui se plaignent d'avoir été violées, mais aucun gars. Suis-je le seul crétin à s'êtes fait avoir? Au moins là j'en suis sur, c'est la dernière fois! COMPRIS LES FILLES! LA DERNIÈRE FOIS!_ »

Il ramena son bras vers son visage et s'y appuya la machoire. La porte craqua. Les dents du brun grincèrent de plus belle. Kiba entra dans la pièce.

Kiba- Bah tient mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fou par-terre? T'as l'air aussi abbatu qu'une carpette.

Shika- Mon ami chien, le monde est contre moi. Et les filles sont des vipères, tu comprends ce que je te dit?

La carpette regardait maintenant Kiba avec des yeux de psychopathes. Inuzuka soupira de désespoir.

Kiba- J'te ramène chez toi. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Il s'approcha lentement et passa le bras du brun sur ses épaules. L'autre était lourd et se laissait traîner, ce que rendait la tâche encore plus difficile.

Kiba- T'as le pantalon à moité détaché…

Shika- Hg… laisse.

Dehors, il pleuvait assez fort pour y prendre une douche (froide, bien entendue…). L'homme-chien le traîna jusque chez lui, puisque s'était verouillé chez les Nara. La carpette se sentit tomber sur un futon mou et confortable. C'était un peu sombre, on entendait des aboiements de chiens au loin. Probablement dans une des pièces du fond. Le brouillard se fit moins dense dans l'esprit de Shika.

« _Mhh… Bordel! Qu'est-ce que fou dans la maison de Kiba! Même pas moyen de me reposer seul chez moi…_ »

Kiba s'acroupissa à ses côtés.

Kiba- Si tu me disait ce qui va pas, peut-être que je pourrait t'aider…

Shika- … Il y a… Temari… qu'est venue me voir et… j'ai pas pu l'arrêter.

Son ami le regarda avec suspicion, puis partit d'un rire sonore, moqueur.

Kiba- Bordel Shikamaru! Il y a une fille qui vient te voir personnellement pour un peu d'affection et toi, tu veux la repousser? T'es un homme ou t'en est pas un?

Shika- …

Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air blasé. Inuzuka se rapprocha un peu de lui… peut-être un peu trop près d'ailleurs.

Kiba- En tout cas…Faut t'attendre à ça mon vieux… t'es beaucoup trop craquant pour rester célibataire et chaste .

Il fit un sourire plein de malice et lècha le coin de la bouche du ninja des ombres d'un coup de langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, souriant toujours. Il se pencha et lui couvrit le cou de baisers et autres coups de langues. Une de ses mains tenta d'explorer les bouts de peau qui pouvaient être atteints. Il caressa son torse, glissa jusqu'à l'aine. Il s'arrêta soudainement.

Kiba- t'es complètement gelé! Je reviens…

Shika avait maintenant les yeux grands ouvert. Il se releva, regarda vers la cuisine. Son ami faisait chauffer de l'eau. Il prit le soin de rattacher son pantalon, puis se glissa furtivement par une fenêtre.

Il était complètement trempé et gelait encore plus que tout à l'heure. Contrairement à sa paresse quotidienne, il courrait maintenant le plus rapidement possible vers sa maison, quitte à tomber dans un caniveau.

« J'aurais dû spécifier dans ma promesse mentale… que mon message ne s'adressait peut-être pas juste aux filles… Si je croise Ino maintenant, je pète une crise et me transforme en crapaud… »

Il repensa au conte de fée ou la princesse embrasse un batracien du même type et s'arrêta un moment pour se cogner le front contre un poteau électrique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était chez lui, sain et sauf.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Tsunade revenait dans son bureau minuscule, un peu en retard pour son prochain rendez-vous. Le problème de son ancien colocataire avait fuit sa conscience à jamais. Elle s'asseya à son bureau et se tourna les pouces.

C'est long… long… ennuyant…

Plus la 3e fois, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vous aimez voir un pauvre Shika abattu par le destin cruel que je lui réserve? (je trouve pas ça vraiment cruel il me semble…)


End file.
